The present invention relates to equipment for the assembly of large and large scale structures including an integration stand for the assembly of rocket stages and being configured as a multi-story scaffolding, frame, tower, or the like.
Devices and equipment of the kind to which the invention pertains are already known and have been used with success and in a variety of configurations. One can call them assembly towers or assembly scaffolds, and they serve for the assembly of the individual components of a rocket stage. Following the assembly, the assembled stage is subjected to certain tests, including function tests right in that assembly facility. These tests should generally be conducted under highly controlled environmental conditions, including particular air cleanliness, a controlled moisture content, and so forth. The known assembly devices, however, are disadvantaged by the fact that frequently the tower, frame, or scaffolding tightly surrounds the structure and impedes for example, the conduction of wires, conduits, or the like. Moreover, in such a scaffold tower or frame, a plurality of assembly planes or platform levels have to be provided for in order to ensure good accessibility to all of the various parts of the structure that require work.